Coopération forcée
by Hime-hakkai
Summary: Un enchantement,vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années est libéré,rendant invisible les personnes de l'école,sauf...fic intérompu car je vais l'écrire entierement, alors a


**Titre** : Collaboration forcée

**Genre** : Romance/aventure

**Couples** : Hermione et Drago, Harry et Ginny et Ron avec une Serdaigle nommée Gwen.

**Disclamer **: Tous les personnages, à part Gwen et peut être d'autres de mon invention, ne sont pas de moi, ce qui est d'ailleurs dommage…mais gloire à J.K Rollings !!

**Histoire** : Un début de septième année pénible surtout quand un enchantement rend invisible toutes les personnes dans l'école.

**Note de « l'auteur »** : _Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic principale(Naruto), que je n'ai pas encore postée car j'attends un bêta reader pour m'aider à corriger mes fautes , mais je promets d'écrire assez régulièrement quand même…Je m'excuse par avance des fautes que j'ai pu commettre. Bonne lecture à tous !!! _

**Chapitre 1**_** : Héritage **_

A Poudlard, célèbre école de sorcellerie, l'année scolaire commençait par l'habituel banquet de répartition dans les quatre maisons aux diverses qualités.A la table des Griffondors ; courageux, loyaux et intrépides, trois jeunes gens regardaient le défilé des nouveaux arrivants, d'un oeil triste.

Comment pouvaient- ils être joyeux alors que leur directeur, le grand et sage Albus Dumbledore était mort, assassiné par l'ancien maître des potions,le traître qui les avait dupés durant tant d'années et qui avait rejoint la pire menace qui pesait sur le monde sorcier et moldu.Bien que le directeur ait été remplacé par le professeur McGonagall enseignant la métamorphose, à toutes les tables, sauf à celle des serpents, on pouvait voir la désolation et la tristesse sur le visage des étudiants, mais il y avait aussi la peur. Peur de ne jamais revoir leur famille, peur d'être contraints de se battre, de choisir un camp.

Certains parmi eux l'avaient déjà fait, ce choix entre le bien et le mal. Et d'autres n'en avaient pas eu la possibilité.

Comme Harry Potter, le survivant, le miraculé qui avait ses fascinants yeux d'un vert émeraude, dans le vague.Il repensait aux derniers événements qui avaient, une fois de plus, chamboulé sa vie et celle de ses fidèles amis.

Ron Weasley, l'ami et le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et ne pourrait avoir, ses parents ayant été tués, mais leur amitié inaltérable remplaçait les liens du sang .Il jouait le rôle de confident, toujours prêt à le soutenir et le défendre.Puis il y avait Hermione Granger, l'amie et la voix de la raison du trio, la plus intelligente des sorcières de leur génération.

Sa relation était très différente et en même temps complémentaire avec ses deux compagnons d'aventures. Impulsivité et logique.

Il se souvenait de ce qui c'était passé après la terrible du nuit du meurtre ,sa colère ,son désespoir face a une tâche qu'il devait maintenant accomplir sans l'aide et les conseils de la personne qu'il considérait comme un mentor,un grand père bienveillant aussi…

Après un mois de pensées moroses, il avait décidé de partir seul à la recherche des Horcruxes et d'arrêter ses études.Sa tentative s'était soldée par un échec car les Aurors, le surveillant étroitement, l'avaient attrapé puis amené devant leur nouveau chef et maintenant directrice, la très sévère et stricte McGonagall qui lui avait, alors sommé de bien réfléchir à ses choix quels qu'ils soient.

Elle lui avait aussi longuement parlé et posé beaucoup de questions. Pour clore cet entretien, elle l'avait bien gentiment prié de retourner à l'école, qui selon elle, lui apprendrait encore beaucoup sur les sorts et autres enchantements.Ce qu'il lui sera utile lors de la grande bataille.

Il ne savait que penser. Etait il prêt a partir en laissant ses amis derrière, et surtout abandonner Ginny dont il était éperdument amoureux.Il en doutait.

Les plateaux se remplirent de plats, tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres ,d'ailleurs Ron, ventre sur pattes, faisait honneur au gargantuesque repas.

-Ron !comment peux être aussi… ?! Hermione n'avait pu finir sa phrase.

-Quch'que tu veux Mione, attendre des heures, cha donne faim et chuis en pleine croissance, moi ! Dit Ron, la bouche pleine d'une cuisse de poulet, qu'il déchiquetait avidement.

-Pff ! Alors explique moi, pourquoi Harry ne s'empiffre pas comme toi ? »La voix d'Hermione, nouvelle préfète en chef s'était faite moqueuse, elle savait que durant encore un an, elle allait devoir supporter ce spectacle à chaque repas.

-On n'a pas le même métabolisme, Harry et moi, voila ! Et je ne m'empiffre pas !! »La voix du jeune roux s'était faite véhémente.

Les Griffondors coutumiers de ces joutes verbales s'esclaffèrent, et n'attendaient plus que la réplique d' Hermione, qui avait toujours le dernier mot, comme d'habitude. Ce qui ne tarda pas :

-Oui, pas le même métabolisme. Le tien s'apparente à celui d'un ogre » asséna t-elle

Ron, la bouche ouverte ne savait quoi répondre et n'en eu même pas le temps car leur nouvelle directrice prit la parole :

-Mes chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence…comme vous le savez Albus Dumbledor nous a quittés mais l'héritage qu'il nous a laissé est là juste sous nos yeux : L'espoir qu'apportera la nouvelle génération de sorciers dont vous faites partie…rassemblez vous sous l'étendard de Poudlard et non plus sous les couleurs de vos maisons, collaborez, aidez vous et soutenez vous les uns les autres !!Vous pouvez maintenant aller dans vos dortoirs .Les préfets vous donneront les mots de passe. »

Le discours tenu par Mcgonagall bouleversa beaucoup d'élèves sauf à la table des Verts et Argent dont les yeux fixaient la table des Lions avec dans les prunelles, une lueur d'animosité et d'ironie.

Les élèves repus se levèrent et suivirent leur préfet jusqu'à leur dortoir.

-Hermione, tu viens ?? Dit Ron en voyant son amie rester dans la grande salle.

-Je suis préfète en chef, Ron.

Pour ne pas brusquer et peiner son ami sa voix était devenue douce et légèrement triste car c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient être séparés à Poudlard.

Harry qui les avait rejoint, pris l'épaule du jeune homme qui, après un temps de réflexion, avait compris ce que ça signifiait.

-T'inquiète pas Ron, on ira voir notre Mione aussi souvent qu'elle nous l'autorise !

Harry dit cela un grand sourire aux lèvres mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle savait que cela n'était que pour réconforter leur meilleur ami.

-Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, et puis de toute façon, on se voit demain en cours ! dit elle joyeusement.

-Exact, bon alors Bonne Nuit, Mione !!

-Ouais Bonne Nuit et à demain. Ron avait retrouvé le sourire, ce qui soulagea la jeune fille.

_Alors, je continue ??_

_Dites moi, si vous n'appréciez pas, si vous trouvez des fautes car je ne suis malheureusement pas douée pour l'orthographe et la conjugaison.__J'estime que toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises sont bénéfiques à long terme._

_Mais trouvez les mots justes…merci et peut- être à bientôt !!_

_MERCI MAMAN, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et de m'avoir donné des conseils !!!_


End file.
